Goodbye Braginsky!
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: En 1989 los hermanos Beilschmith se encuentran: Fuertes referencias a Goodbye Lennin e insinuaciones indirectas de Germex (Deuxico) y Rusmex (Ruxico)
1. El reencuentro

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Good Bye, Lenin! pertenece a Wolfgang Becker**

**Rock me Amadeus pertenece a Falco**

**Major Tom (coming home) pertenece a Peter Schilling**

**Tage wie Diese pertenece a Die Toten Hosen**

* * *

**Abril de 1985:**

Al otro lado de Berlín, Gilbert, en ese entonces llamado Deutsche Demokratisches Republik. notó algo fuera de lo común. Había un camión de mudanza frente a su casa, se preguntaba si se trataba de un nuevo inquilino que Rusia se encargó de enviar. Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y fue a averiguar.

No contaba con que ese camión le pertenecía a su vecino y mucho menos que quién se estaba yendo fuera el mismísimo Rusia:

-Iván, te estacionaste frente a mi casa- le dijo serenamente.

-¿Da?, no me había percatado- sonreía.

-¿Por qué la mudanza?

-Son órdenes de Misha, no hay mucho dinero para costear esos lujos.

-Te noto algo aliviado, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?, le estás dando ventaja a Alfred, vas a dejarlo ganar.

El ruso suspiró y dijo algo que al parecer sonó como una premonición.

-Da, pero mi jefe ya no está convencido con este sistema y para ser sinceros yo tampoco.

-Ya veo, sólo puedo desearte buena suerte.

-"Danke schön weiße Kaninchen", así se pronuncia ¿da?

-No te hagas el inocente que aprendiste a hablar alemán gracias a la "Asombrosa" Catalina...¡Y no me llames así que no soy un niñito!

El pobre Iván se entristeció y el ex prusiano se dio cuenta.

-Ya te perdoné por lo ocurrido con los Romanov. Deja de sentirte culpable y comienza con perdonarte...

-Da... por eso es que tu hermano te quiere mucho. A lo mejor y lo vas a volver a ver, tengo la corazonada de que habrá un final feliz- en eso se le cae su corazón y Gilbert logra atraparlo.

-Por cierto. ya déjala ir, te harás menos daño si permites que se vaya en paz.

-Почему?

-Porque si sigues así te hundirás cada vez más en el dolor y perderás todas las oportunidades que la vida te da para amar- mientras le entrega el corazón al chico de los ojos violeta.

-"Danke schön für alles" ¿da?

Gilbert no dudó en abrazarlo, bien que mal el ruso lo cuidó y se comportó como su hermano sobreprotector. Iván, que no estaba acostumbrado a tales nuestras de cariño que no fueran por parte de México correspondió al abrazo con unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

- Al contrario gracias a ti, por cierto ya no te odio-le decía el albino

-Debo irme, trata de ser fuerte-mientras se separaba de Gilbert .

-Warum?

-Porque presiento que esta guerra va a acabar... creo que podrás volver a ver a tu hermano.

Unos minutos después Rusia se subió al camión de mudanza y con un "До свидания, weiße Kaninchen" se alejó.

==============/==================

**9 De noviembre de 1989:**

Hacía frío como de costumbre y el aliento se podía ver, pero el clima no era un impedimento para ver cumplido ese sueño añorado por tantos años.

Todos estaban entusiasmados; unos llevaban banderas, otros llevaban picos y martillos. un rubio alto de ojos azules sólo estaba mirando. Sus ojos brillaban aunque su rostro no expresara nada.

Ese rubio iba acompañado de un canario que aleteaba con mucha emoción. Al parecer ese canario estaba esperando la llegada de su dueño.

El muro ya estaba siendo derribado, se escuchaban ovaciones, gritos de júbilo y banderas alemanas agitándose con alegría. Muchas familias se reencontraban, muchos jóvenes celebraban. Ya nadie tenía miedo.

El rubio de ojos azules buscaba entre la multitud a alguien en especial. No volvió a saber de él desde 1945; cuando una voz dulce e inocente desde la sombra del bunker anunció que se lo llevaría, quedándose absolutamente sólo.

-West, ich bin hier!- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

El ojiazul escuchó su voz pero no podía verlo entre la muchedumbre, en eso aquel canario voló siguiendo esa voz. El rubio siguió a ese canario hasta ver a un albino vestido austeramente pero que aún gozaba de buena salud.

-Bruder!- abrazó a su hermano

-Tranquilo, ni que me hubiera ido por tanto tiempo... Veo que sobreviviste sin mi "asombrosa persona"- mientras se separaban.

-Rusia te trató bien... Gilbert, no sabes cuantas cosas sucedieron desde que te llevó como prisionero.

-Mis "asombrosos" oídos están esperando... también tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Ven a mi casa que está al otro lado del muro mientras me vas contando todo.

Mientras los dos hermanos se dirigían a esa casa, el lado comunista de Berlín se estaba deshabitando.


	2. El miedo a la realidad

Ya en casa de Gilbert, los dos hermanos no pudieron dormir, pasaron toda la noche platicando y bebiendo chocolate; cuarenta y cuatro años no se dicen con simpleza:

-... Por culpa de nuestro jefe loco tuviste que ir a declarar en los juicios de Nuremberg. Debe ser difícil enterarte de las atrocidades que hizo ese loco

-Más bien nuestro jefe idiota, por cierto ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Iván me lo contó todo, fue el primero en ver esas "infames granjas", luego me dijo que no me dejaría salir. Me cuidaba el trío Báltico...

-¿Sabes? Una parte de mí quiere negarlo e incluso sigue sin creerlo pero en realidad quiero enmendar todo el daño...

-Ja, lo más irónico es que los héroes del cuarenta y cinco ahora son los nuevos villanos y no me refiero a Francis o Arthur...

-... De hecho Alfred ya no me está molestando, aunque sigue vigilándome. ¿Y cómo ha sido Rusia contigo?

-Ganz gut, pensé que me iba a torturar como lo hace con Lituania y a los otros dos, su casa era demasiado grande y casi no me dejaba hacer nada. Nos visitaba Cuba y China... ah, y volví a ver a Elizabetha...

-Ja, und dann?

-Pues antes de que Cuba se hiciera socio de Rusia, Elizabetha se fue de la casa, el jefe Krushev ordenó a Iván que fuera por ella pero él no quiso porque ella era una dama y llevaba un sartén como arma. Al día siguiente regresó golpeada y cuando Iván la vio se asustó repitiendo miles de veces "yo no lo hice"... Creo que se acordó de 1918.

-Entonces es cierto que cuando Iván ve a una mujer golpeada o herida se asusta y quiere llorar. Sobre todo si él no fue quien la golpeó...

-Es ahí cuando Iván me ordenó que me la llevara de allí... und dann creo que recibió una llamada de Alfred...

-Y entonces te reubicó aquí...

-Ja, desde entonces no me dejaba salir e hizo un maniquí nada asombroso del "Grandioso" Gilbert para hacerlo pasar por mí en las olimpiadas y otros eventos deportivos.

-¿Ese monigote regordete de pelo negro?

-Ja, pero Rusia me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera; me prestaba sus artefactos como aeronaves o cámaras cinematográficas, me contaba de sus viajes al espacio o de los juegos olímpicos a los que iba...una vez me contó qué le tocaba hacer las olimpiadas y muchos no quisieron ir por lo de Afganistán...

-Creo que debo irme- decía Ludwig mientras miraba su reloj ¿Por qué no me acompañas a Bonn? Le vas a caer bien a mi jefe, sólo necesitas el pasaporte.

-No puedo... no te ofendas West, no es nada personal.

-Was?!, Warum nicht Gilbert? ¿Por fin te veo y no quieres ir conmigo? Dímelo, si es por trabajo buscamos otro día.

-Nein, no es por trabajo

-Es por Iván ¿verdad?

-Nein, de hecho hace 5 años que se fue.

-Si ya no te vigila, ¿Entonces por qué no quieres ir conmigo?

- Porque si salgo de Berlín, corro el riesgo de desaparecer.

==============/==================

Estando en Bonn, Ludwig se encontraba muy preocupado... Tenía tantas ganas de enseñarle el otro lado del mundo y contarle lo mucho que había madurado, pero no quería perder a su hermano. De repente se escucha el chillido de la puerta:

-Pasa Roderick, se que eres tú.

-Te noto preocupado, ¿Acaso no estás feliz de volver a ver a tu hermano?

-Ja, pero tengo miedo de que desaparezca, recuerda que desde el cuarenta y siete Prusia se disolvió.

-Ya veo, tiene miedo de salir...

-Nein, no es eso. No puede salir de Berlín, Gilbert sigue vivo gracias a Iván... ¡Quiero mostrarle lo mucho que cambió el mundo! ¿Pero Cómo?.

-Si sirve de algo, ¿por qué no sigues al pie de la letra aquella frase?

-Welches Satz?

-"Si la montaña no va a Mahoma..."

-¡Danke schön Roderick, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!- se despedía del austriaco

-Und deine werk?...

-Seguro me habrá dado el día libre.


	3. Mahoma va a la montaña

Al otro lado de Berlín Gilbert escribía en su diario cuando vio a Ludwig instalar una moderna antena de televisión:

-¿Para qué instalas ese platillo extraterrestre?

-Was, ¿esto? es para que puedas tener más canales.

-¡Baja de allí que te vas a caer! vas a preocupar al "Grandioso,,,

-¡Ya terminé!, relájate que no me pasó nada- decía el alemán mientras bajaba del techo.

-Vamos a ver si funciona.

En eso los hermanos se fueron a la sala a ver televisión. Para Gilbert, el simple hecho de prender el televisor y tener muchos canales fue toda una hazaña al estilo "2001; Odisea en el espacio" por otro lado Ludwig se reía discretamente por la reacción de su hermano.

Una hora después Gilbert no paraba de preguntarle a su hermano sobre lo que había en el occidente. En la tarde los dos hermanos fueron a dar un paseo por un Berlín ya cambiado.

En un videoclub había mucha gente viendo una película en un televisor todos ellos estaban embobados y boquiabiertos. Gilbert se acercó a averiguar:

-Será mejor que no veas de que se trata- le dijo el rubio jalándolo del brazo para llevarlo lejos de ahí.

-¿Warum Bruder?- le preguntaba desconcertado.

-No es apto para que lo vean todos, habían niños en ese tumulto...

-¿No será uno de esos videos raros Ludwig?

-..,Ja- Le decía avergonzado.

-¡West, tú no cambias!

Después de ese "incidente" fueron a comer en ese Berger Kind recién instalado:

-Un dann, probé por primera vez una Peqsi, Iván me regaló una botella en una de sus últimas visitas.

-Ja, ¿Aber nunca haz probado una Coca~Cota?

-Nein, warum?

-Un día de estos traeré unas botellas, aunque ya hay en tiendas. Para que no tengas que salir de Berlín.

-Danke schön West.

El ex prusiano se sentía hombre de mundo, por primera vez probó comida capitalista.

==============/==================

**18 de marzo de 1990:**

-Gilbert, te vine a saludar.

-Hallo West, hoy estamos en elecciones-le decía sonriendo.

-Ya veo, hoy Mexiko debe de estar celebrando lo de la expropiación petrolera...

-¡Quién lo diría!..."mi hermano y mi captor; enamorados de la misma chica" pero no lo quieren admitir kesesese.

-Was?

- Nichts, nichts.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo algo?

-¡Elizabetha, qué gusto verte!- dijeron a coro.

-Sólo vine para saber si van a ir al mundial que prepararon Romano y Veneciano.

-Ja, vamos a ir- aseguró Ludwig.

-Aber ich?, recuerda que no puedo salir de Berlín- regalaba el albino.

-Pero si Romano no ha desaparecido y eso que Italia es un sólo país. Pueden ir sin ningún problema y todavía Gilbert se puede presentar como la DDR.

-¡Qué buena idea!- el albino abrazó a Elizabetha, el abrazo duró poco pues Ludwig los separó.

-Serh gut, por cierto Bruder no olvides cambiar tu libreta de ahorros que la moneda se va a reunificar-refiriéndose a Gilbert.

-Ja, por cierto quería mostrarte varios de los productos del lado comunista pero ya los descontinuaron.

-Yo sé de un lugar, Está en una casa abandonada. ¡Vamos!

-¡Elizabetha!- se empezaron a reír.

Los tres se fueron a esa casa abandonada, en efecto todo estaba en la alacena y al caer la noche hicieron una improvisada cena entre los tres, Ludwig los tenía que cuidar.

-No sabe mal, ¿Eso era lo que comías en ese entonces?

-Ja

-¿y siempre sí vas a participar Gilbert?- preguntó la húngara.

-Ich glaube nicht, pero iré como complemento del equipo de West. Como si fuéramos un sólo país.

Los tres siguieron en la convivencia hasta que el sol salió.


	4. Del mundial a la nostalgia

**Italia 1990:**

Desde el aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci, Veneciano y Romano recibían a los países participantes:

-¡Guarda fratello! ¡Sono lei!- gritaba el noritaliano.

-Apenas ves a un rubio alto y crees que es ... macho patatas...con Gilbert...

- y Elizabetha Ve~también viene con ellos.

-Hallo Italien- los alemanes saludaron a los italianos.

-Buona sera e benvenuti!- Los dos respondieron, Veneciano un poco más emocionado.

-Veo que van cómo un sólo equipo, ¿y tú Hungría, vas a participar?- le preguntaba Romano mientras anotaba en una forma.

- Sólo voy a acompañarlos.

-Ve~ sólo 24 países van a participar incluyendo Estados Unidos y...

-Privet tovarich!

-Hola Rusia, pensábamos que no irías-dijeron a coro.

-Como son mis últimos años de Unión Soviética, Misha me dio permiso de divertirme- decía esto mientras tomaba una botella de peqsi.

-Tenías razón hermano...-cuchicheaba el alemán.

-Me alegra que estén todos bien, en especial la pequeña húngara y el conejo blanco- mientras abrazaba a los dos con un infantil y cariñoso abrazo de oso.

-Es...pe..ra...no tan fuerte...

-Da- los soltaba- y para Italia les regalo esto-mientras les obsequiaba dos botellas de vodka.

-Grazie!

-Veo que han logrado sobrevivir sin mí...eso me alegra-refiriéndose a sus exhuéspedes.

-Veneciano, ¿No se habrá registrado...

-Messico? no, de hecho ella no va a participar porque allá le pidieron que mintiera en cuanto a las edades de sus jugadores y la fifa la descubrió-explicó Romano.

-¡Qué mala suerte, no vino México!- Iván y Ludwig suspiraron al unísono.

-Kesesesesesesesesee!- No pudo evitarlo

-No les hagas burla Gilbert- le decía la húngara con un codazo.

-Bueno, ya me voy y Gilbert, no te asustes por el mañana disfruta del hoy- el ruso se despedía.

-¡Oye Iván, Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano!... ya se fue.

- Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas, por cierto chicos gracias por la bienvenida.

-Prego- dijeron a coro.

Ya en el taxi, Ludwig les preguntó el porqué la actitud de Iván hacia ellos, a lo que le explicaron a cambió de que no dijera nada, condición no necesaria pues trataban con un alemán muy honorable:

-¿Te acuerdas de los Romanov?, pues Iván estaba enamorado de Anastasia... al parecer era su primer amor.

-Ja, und dann?

-Pues que un día el monje Rasputín ante el pueblo puso en duda el honor de Anastasia con unas cartas falsas y cómo consecuencia Iván junto con unos nobles lo mataron. El monje juró que si él moría él imperio se acabaría.

-Y fue por eso que los mando al exilio...

-Claro, pero como tenía miedo de las palabras de ese monje le pidió a Anastasia que metiera sus joyas en el corsé por si acaso.

-Yo le pedí que los llevara conmigo pero él dijo que escondidos en la casa Ipatiev estarían bien... de hecho me dijo que cuando acabara la revolución se le declararía y se casaría con ella.

-Und dann?

-Pues el 18 de julio de 1918 Iván celebraba por las calles de San Petersburgo agitando la bandera soviética y con un anillo en forma de girasol en el bolsillo. Estaba muy feliz a favor del pueblo al menos el "asombroso" yo se lo imagina, en eso se entera de que a los Romanov los sentenciaron a muerte. Asustado fue lo más rápido que pudo a su rescate, pero no logró llegar a tiempo...

-Dice Iván que no vio el cadáver de su Anastasia pero yo se que sí porque cuando Krushev me mandó a golpear Iván se asustó y casi se puso a llorar cuando me vio...

-Y no paraba de decir "yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice"... fue ahí cuando mi "asombrosa" persona sintió pena por él y dejó de odiarle.

-Ya veo... es por eso...

-Sono 120£

-Ja, yo me encargo, cambié mi "asombrosa" libreta de ahorros a tiempo kesesesesese y los marcos los cambié a libras.

-Grazie coniglio.

-¡Otro que me dice así, sólo falta que diga da!- mientras Ludwig y Elizabetha se reían.

El mundial pasó cómo agua: volvió Colombia y Camerun fue la sorpresa del evento pero en la semifinal sólo quedaron Alemania, Inglaterra, Argentina e Italia. Gilbert no paraba de divertirse y a molestar a los otros en la tribuna.

En el partido de Alemania vs Inglaterra:

- ¡Que esperas West, grítale a Inglaterra "suegro"!

-¡¿Whaaaaaaat?!- volteó Arthur.

-Toooooooooooorrrrr! Kesesesese-mientras Ludwig se escondía sonrojado.

Para la final quedaron Alemania y Argentina, jugaron demasiado bien y a la hora de los penales:

-¡Vamos West hazlo für Mexiko 86!

-¿y este pibe?- Volteó a ver la sensual Argentina.

-Toooooooooooorrrrr! Kesesesese.

-¡Ganamos Gilbert, somos campeones mundiales!

Los alemanes celebraron sin parar, la húngara con sartén en mano los tuvo que cuidar.

============\\====================

De regreso a Berlín en uno de esos paseos en auto no paraban de cantar "Rock me Amadeus":

-No puedo creer que ese sea el "sacrilegio" de Roderick ni el "Asombroso" yo lo hubiera imaginado, suena muy bien.

-Ja, pero ya lo conoces, es muy cuadrado.

-Ojalá pongan la de "99 luftballoons"- suspiraba Elizabetha- Por cierto ya sabemos a qué te referías con "la venganza del papa"- mientras pasaban cerca de la torre de televisión que con el reflejo solar formaba una cruz de luz.

-Esperen, dejen que Gilbert escuche esta- mientras subía el volumen al estéreo de su auto para escuchar Major Tom (coming home)

-Cada que escucho esta canción me acuerdo de ti, hermano.

-Danke schön West por la dedicatoria.

Y mientras escuchan esa canción de Peter Schilling Gilbert sintió algo de nostalgia y para cerrar con broche de oro en la última estrofa de la canción vio una estatua de Lenin siendo trasladada de su pedestal, como si se despidiera del "Grandioso Gilbert".

* * *

**Inglaterra fue el primer pais europeo en reconocer a México como pais independiente, podría decirse que es su padrino (aunque se porta más como un padre que el mismísimo Antonio... de ahi a que Gilbert le hizo la broma de "suegro" para avergonzar a Ludwig)**

**Tor=así llaman el gol en alemán.**

**Pepsi fue el primer refresco en llegar a la URSS (se alteró la marca para no pagar)**


	5. Dias como estos

Pasaron algunos meses y Gilbert estaba muy triste, ya no tenía ganas de salir a pasear por las calles de Berlín. Prefería quedarse en casa a escribir en su diario o bien ver la televisión.

Esa noche estaban transmitiendo el programa Sandmännchen, eso era lo único que reconfortaba su corazón.

-Yo también veía ese programa, tiene ese algo especial que me hace sentir en familia.

-No tenías que molestarte yendo a mi casa West.

-No digas nada y deja que tu hermano pase más tiempo contigo- mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-Gracias, pero no quiero verte sufrir mientras desaparezco. Quiero irme recordando lo felices que fuimos estos últimos meses.

-¿No lo entiendes hermano? Deja de actuar así de huraño que no te llevará a ningún lado ni a nada bueno.

-¡Entiéndeme tú a mí, no sabes el miedo que tengo cada día desde que acabó la segunda guerra mundial. Ni el buen trato de Rusia ni tu cariño evitarán mi fin!

-¿Así te vas a portar hoy que la capital va a ser cerca de tu casa?

-No te entiendo West

-Ya ocurrió una vez y no has desaparecido, todos acordaron que la capital va a ser aquí en Berlín para asegurar tu existencia.

-Eso significa que...

-Estaremos juntos otra vez... como los hermanos de Italia que tanto criticas...

-¿Otra vez sigues siendo el niñero de Veneciano?

-Ya no tanto.

En eso hubo fuegos artificiales haciendo ruido por toda la ciudad, varios países no tardaron en llamar para felicitarlos desde Austria hasta México, Gilbert no dudó en hacerle burla a su hermano con la mexicana. De repente aparecieron a la puerta de su casa un paquete de vodkas y Petsis con una nota que decía.

"Sabía que lo lograrías, ¿da?"

Los dos hermanos no cabían de felicidad e ignorando el regalo del ruso brindaron con cerveza para variar. Ese 3 de octubre no lo iban a olvidar jamás.

_"Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, Über alles in der Welt, Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze Brüderlich zusammenhält; Von der Maas bis an die Memel, von der Etsch bis an den Belt: Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, Über alles in der Welt!"_

_================/==========================_

**3 de octubre, 23 años después:**

En Berlín es fiesta nacional, hay fuegos artificiales y gente celebrando en las calles. En un restaurant bar de allí celebraban dos hermanos, estaban tan entusiasmados platicando, como si no se hubieran visto en años_._

Los dos hermanos platicaban y reían; el más serio se sonrojaba mientras era víctima de las bromas de su más vivaz hermano. Aun así se tenían mucha estima, los dos se tenían y se cuidaban el uno al otro.

Si bien el lema de Alemania es "Unidad, Justicia y Libertad", los dos hermanos eran el claro ejemplo del espíritu alemán en la actualidad: Sin un tirano a quién idolatrar, sin un castigo que pagar y con un gran futuro que forjar.

* * *

**Recomiendo que escuchen "Tage wie diese" de Die Toten Hosen mientras leen la última parte ;) ya que me enteré que los songfics están prohibidos.**


End file.
